


The Lost Boys

by skekMal



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skekMal/pseuds/skekMal
Summary: This short somehow came to life thanks to @Lobbie !I lately suffer from writer block and some lack of inspiration, so bear with my shortness.What if some of the gelfling, after hearing tales about the Hunter, saw him a sort of forest god?Fun idea to toy with!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lobbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobbie/gifts).



The forest was their home.

War paint on their faces, double blades as their weapons, furs on their backs. They were children of the wilderness and they sculked in darkness to catch the prey, to bind themselves more with their god.

  
Because the Dark Hunter chose them to follow his path. And they knew that parting with all that meant something for them in a previous life was only a beginning.

****

Blood. On the stone.

  
Wind caressing their wild hair tangles, as they bleed the prey, to later skin it and collect trophies.

  
He never came to, in appreciation, mark them as his, but the tales made obvious that one night he will emerge from between the trees and take them with himself, to hunt forever, give them eternal life.

  
They will be eternal as him. Eternal as the forest.

****

The hunt.

  
They learned to swing on trees, like makraks, their legs, and hands carrying them faster between branches than on the ground. At night, when nocturnal birds' voices were piercing the air, and the leaves were crunching under the feet of smaller animals, it was the only sound that could be heard. They - they were silent as the wind.

  
But one day they will hear a roar that will announce the patron's arrival.

****

They heard the legends. All of them. Only a few have seen him hunting, deep in the Endless Forest. But the tales blurred reality from fiction. They hoped he will bless them, give them the wisdom of Thra, teach them to hear its song.

  
Only that mattered in their lives now.

  
Only hope and hunger for fresh prey.

****

He observed the wild gelfling from distance. The idea that they have seen him as a form of god was amusing him. He didn't care for such praise, but seeing these gelfling doing rites in his name, letting his legend grow and grow - it all was ridiculous.

  
He won't show to them, to make them worship him even more.

  
Let the gelfling learn how to hunt, learn how to survive. But they were foolish thinking he gave all of it to them.

  
If any, he will one day take it away.


	2. Lack of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just was sparked with another idea for this odd AU haha.

They feared he will come and with him the real terror of the night. The darkness was thicker and the forest full of traps, wherever he was near.

The Stonewood knew to better not dwell into the depths of the wilderness, the Dark Hunter could be there, waiting for them, to cut their lives with his blade or fangs.

The ones who departed, one day will realize how foolishly they did. Seeking solace in the arms of death.

***

"Will Farnusa ever come back, father"? a young gelfling woman, no more than twenty trine, looked from behind her parent's shoulder. The older gelfling pressed his jaws and didn't reply.

Her brother was more eager to complain.

"She is lost" said bitterly. "You know that she was always too reckless. Now, she dances near some fire. Like a wild child. This---"

"This is not something to joke about" said angrily their father. "She - they, them all, chose the path no gelfling should follow. Bleeding prey like the Shadow. Our hunters kill only to remove dangers of the clan, and even that with respect for the wild life. And respect for Thra. They kill the animals for the _killing_. This is _not_ gelfling way."

Younger gelfling look over each other. That was true. Wherever Farnusa ventured, she was not Stonewood anymore.

***

He understood gelfling's bond with Thra. Each creature had place here. Gelfling theirs, among many of the other living beings - and he himself had a place of a predator. He was just like a rakkida, but he didn't hunt only for food. He hunted, because it was his nature. His body, soul and mind were the ones of a hunter. And since gelfling believed in natural order, he could only praise that.

His natural urge was to hunt. Fill the hungry _lack of death_.

The gelfling who were offering him their prey -metaphorically - were going against their nature. The lack of death was already filled by him. He didn't need them.

Maybe one day Thra opens door for them, to be useful, in their own way. He almost wished them that, foolish young creatures.

Foolish, foolish creatures.


End file.
